keverPan & The Dork
by BattyNattie
Summary: It's spring, and the report cards are flooding out. Letting students find out what they're good at, and what they need to improve. A certain red-headed jock has found out that English class isn't going so grand. Leaving him to only being able to pass if he does this extra credit "assignment" for his teacher. Soon getting help from a certain dork in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Hey there! Alright, this is out to my dear friend Emma who just turned sixteen._**  
**_Oh what a lovely age, Anywho-_**  
**_I hope you enjoy this Emma, and that goes out to others who come across this kevedd Fanfiction._**  
**_This one is only rated M due to language. _**

**_Please do enjoy!_**  
**_P.S. _**  
**_I do not own EEnE_**  
**_& Nathan (Nat) Goldberg belongs to Mama Acid (C2ndy2c1d ~ )_**

* * *

It was the time for flowers to bloom, bees to buzz, and the temperature to make the once crispy cool air to warm. It was spring for this small town called Peach  
Creek. It was coming up to the mid-term mark of the school year. Making a certain nerd busy and stir about to prep for those who would seek tutoring from the very nerd. Eddward, or Edd but well known as Double D paced around his room. Thinking of things he needed to prep for exactly; in this case, the future tutoring sessions he'll be teaching. The ravenette went up to his bedroom window to crack it open a bit for air. The fresh smell of spring rushing in and up into his nostrils. He let out a small sigh, letting a tiny smile appear upon his pale lips.

"I wonder what joyous students will seek my help this term to expand their knowledge." Edd said into the spring breeze as he leaned upon the windowsill of his room.

Looking out at the cul-de-sac that was once full of him, and his childhood companions would run about. A lot hasn't changed for Edd. His friends still saw him, but with Eddy finding a girl to be his and Ed taking an interest in attending a club about zombies, or something of the sorts that did not interest Double Dee. The three haven't really hung together in a while, but it didn't bother Edd too much as it allowed him to focus on his studies more. His sapphire eyes examined the cul-de-sac; Only to have something catch his eyes. A red head jock holding a decent amount of paper, His grassy green eyes scanning it ever so fast. Some curses spilling from his mouth were hardly heard, but still made their way up to Edd's ears. Only to make the puny ravenette to shake his head at such foul language.

* * *

"She's fuckin' nuts. Makin' me do something like this to make me pass this dumb class. Pssh, whatever." Kevin grumbled while staring at the packet of papers right before his very eyes. Walking up the stairs to his home, he gripped onto the papers while his other hand fished around in his pants pockets for his keys. A small 'Aha' escaped his lips once he found the small pieces of metal. He unlocked the door to only then go upstairs to a messy room that he dwells the most in. Throwing the papers onto a desk that clearly lacked organization, and dropping his bag to the ground. The red head then plopped onto his bed; Letting out a long sigh of exhaustion.

_Zzzt Zzzt Zzzt._

Echoed through the room, only to make the young jock sit up and reach into his pocket to receive his phone. Looking at the screen; He saw a teal-haired male take surface of it. Rolling his eyes, He slid his fingers across the screen and brought the phone up to his ears.  
"Whats up, Nat?" Kevin asked while falling back into the comfort of his bed.  
"What was up with Mrs. _Castrate_ wanting you to stay after school?" The teal-haired teenager snickered. Only cutting to the chase as usual with his questions. Even if he knew it was none of his business, but hey, Kevin was his best friend so it was alright. Kevin clenched his teeth a little, not even laughing at Nat's nickname for their English teacher. Just thinking about the conversation with Mrs. Lacastro made Kevin peeved.  
"I'm failin' her stickin' class.." Kevin grumbled then started back up. "And now she's making me . . . ." He mumbled the last few words. Making Nat strain to hear them.

"She's making you what, Kev?" Questioned Nat. He really wanted to know now due to Kevin's mumbling.  
"She's ... _/mumble mumble mumble/_"  
"Keeevvvvin say it, stop bein' a pussy." Nat said through another snicker.  
"Shut up, Nat." Kevin growled through the mic. "She's making me be Peter Pan for the spring play to bring up my grade in the f'in class." Kevin then only heard silence from Nat's end of the conversation then suddenly-

"_BAHAHA_. CHRIST THAT IS GOLD. YOU'RE GOING TO BE WEARING FUCKIN' TIGHTS KEVIN, AND BOUNCING AROUND LIKE A PIXIE. Oooh show off that booty."

Oooh, How Kevin wanted to pound in Nat's face now for sure. His face becoming flushed from sharing such information, but he knew it was bound to be found out since word gets around Peach Creek easily. After a few more moments of Nat's laughing, Kevin tuned back in, and spoke.  
"Let's forget I even told you this, alright?" Kevin sighed, taking off his red baseball cap and setting it into the bed.  
"No can do.. Kev- Little tights.. little tights that'll be around your man sack. " Nat replied, trying to contain himself but utterly failed as he fell back into a fit of laughter. The red head clenched his fists, but start to relax them as he had a sudden memory fly back into his head.

"Nat you know what else is funny?"  
"W-what? _pfft_." Nat, tried saying through his laughter.

"That party from over the summer." Silence fell upon the conversation held between the two males on the phones. A grin of satisfaction came across Kevin's face. Kevin has just scored himself a victory against the almighty Nat. A groan came through Kevin's cell speaker.  
"Alright, alright. Let's not go there, Kev. Talk to you later!"  
"Yea, talk to you later."

Right before the call ended Kevin could hear Nat faintly whispering into the phone "Little tights" before hanging up. Dropping his phone into the red comforter that sprawled over the bed. Kevin rubbed his temples, and closed his eyes. His lips parting to speak words out loud to himself.  
"These next few weeks are gonna be long as hell.." Slowly, he drifted into a deep slumber after an exhausting day caused by the jail called school.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter, I plan on making them longer in the future BUT for now this shall do ~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep Beep_

An alarm went off, causing a Double Dee to stir awake. The slender boy stretched, bending on arm behind his head while the other pointed straight up. A small yawn left his lips while he rubbed his tired eyes to become more awake. Edd slid off his bed, slipping on his rabbit slippers and walked to the bathroom. He turned the sink on, and began to rinse his face to get rid of the cold sweat that had settled over his face during his sleep. Looking up, Double Dee stared at him self in the mirror, letting the water drip off his face.

"Mhm..looks like I need to shave." He said to no one but his self, rubbing the facial hair coming in on his chin.

After shaving, brushing his teeth, and changing into a button up with a tie and some black jeans that are slightly fitting to his thin legs. He ventured down stairs to make himself breakfast. The smell of eggs, and bacon filled the air. He wafted the smell of it, releasing a sigh of satisfaction out. He flipped the bacon once more before he put it onto a plate that already had enough eggs for one. Double Dee took a sit, and ate his food. Sitting there stuffed, he heard knocking on the front door. Putting the plate in the dishwasher, He then walked to the door, swinging it open to see Ed's smiling face.

"Hiya Double Dee!" The lovable lump said before the ravenette could even greet him, and then being brought into a strong embrace from the bigger male.

"W-Well, Hello there Ed.." Double Dee squirmed a little to get out of the tight embrace his childhood friend had put him in. "Why are you here so early this morning?" He continued, finally getting out of the embrace.

"To walk to school with you! Walk with Ed!" Ed replied, raising his voice a little bit too much for Double Dee to handle in the morning. He just wasn't use to it anymore, but Double Dee sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, alright. Let me get my text books, and bag from my room, Ed. I'll be out in just a moment." He said, and then shut the door after Ed shook his head in reply. Running up the stairs in a almost clumsy looking fashion. Double Dee gathered his materials for his academics that he would be returning to for the next seven hours.

Returning downstairs, He opened the door and they were off. Ed rambled about his the club he was attending since Double Dee had asked. Continuing their conversation til they got to the main hall of the school. They two friends said their farewells for the day and separated to go to their first classes of the day. Eddward continued his journey to English, a subject he didn't mind but it just wasn't his best. He still got A's in the class, but it just wasn't his main interest like the math, and sciences are. Turning left down the hall he was at his destination, but only to hear two voices in the class room.

_'Mhm.. seems like someone has gotten to class first before me. Odd..'_ The boy though to him self. Walking into the class he was surprised to see that it was Kevin Barr who has beaten him at being first for Mrs. Lacastro's class. Kevin glanced over at the one he knows as a 'dweb' and ends his conversation with Mrs. Lacastro. Edd already had settled down in his seat, trying not to pay any attention to Kevin. Kevin walked past by Edd, making a '_Tch'_ sound and rolled his eyes, but Edd did not take notice to that. Kevin lounged in his seat that was two desks behind him, making him being in the way back of the row.

"Eddward" Mrs. Lacastro started, nearly scaring Edd out of his own skin as he has already gotten himself sucked into a book. "You are good with sound, and light boards, correct?" She asked. Kneeling down in front of Edd's desk, peering up at him.

"Why yes, yes.. I am knowledgeable with such things. Why do you ask, Mrs. Lacastro?" He replied while setting his book down onto his desk, giving the adult his full attention.

"Well," She dragged out, "Our previous stage crew member has recently dropped out of the Theater club, and he was the only one who knew how to use them." She adjusted her dark purple framed glasses before she continued " So, since you're knowledgeable with using that technology. Would you like to be our helping hand, and control them for our school production of Peter-pan?" Smiling while she asked, having hopes the young student of hers would say yes, but yet she knew better that he wasn't one to turn down such things; Especially if it's even remotely related to school.

Kevin, flinched, his stomaching began to knot up when he heard the question._ 'Shit, dweb is going to be there if he says yes to her.'_ Kevin glared at the back of Edd's head, hoping he would reject the offer, but instead to Kevin's disappointment. Edd replied,

"Why, yes! I would love to. Is that all you would like me to help out with, Mrs. Lacastro?" Having eye contact with her while he replied back. Looking back at Kevin, Mrs. Lacastro then looked back at Edd. Having a sudden epiphany dawn over her mind. Smiling wide she began,

"Why there is something else you can help me with, but more so help Kevin with." She answered then looked back at the boy she was speaking of.  
"Kevin, and I were just talking right before you came in. He was telling me that he won't be able to remember all his lines, and that he'll have a hard time practicing them on his own. So, Why don't you help him out on days we don't have rehearsal?"  
Edd shook his head in disbelief._ 'Kevin? Kevin Barr- A douchey (Excuse, My french) jock taking part in the school play? That is just non-sense.'_ Edd thought to himself, but only then glanced back at a flushed Kevin who avoided eye contact with Double Dee. Crossing his arms, and turning his head, He groaned.

"I really don't think I can do this, Mrs Lacastro.. Even with Double Do- Dee's help.." Gawking his head back in hopes that the nerd wouldn't notice his flushed face. It was embarrassing, just freaking embarrassing for Kevin already that he had to do this. Only making matters worse that Mrs. Lacastro is now asking a /dork/ to help him out. This was not cool at all, and not floating too well in Kevin's boat.

Edd took his attention away from kevin, and back to his teacher. "I wouldn't mind helping Kevin out.." He replied, sounding uneasy. Who's to blame him though? Anyone would have unsettled nerves if they had to help out, and be around their childhood bully who still continues to bull them. Mrs. Lacastro then stood up, and clasped her hands together with a big smile planted on her face.  
"Thank you so much Eddward! It is highly appreciated, right Kevin?" She asked, looking over at the red head teenager. Gawking his head back forward, and giving her some of his attention he replied, "Sure.." He groaned then muttered _"Why do I have to work with this fuckin' dork."_ His mutters only being heard by Edd it seemed like since Mrs. Lacastro continued to speak, and did not scolded him for his language or harsh words.

"Alright! You boys will be working together then. You'll have your first rehearsal tomorrow, but please do help Kevin recite some of his lines tonight if that isn't too much to ask for. " Edd nodded, "Its not a problem at all. I don't know in Kevin's case though- I thought he took part in the baseball team during this time of year."

"I'm failin' this class so I'm not allowed to be on the team this season." Kevin grumbled in reply to Edd's questioning.

"Oh, I see." Edd replied, "So, how about we meet at my place after school then? If that's alright with you.." He said, trying not to choke on his words in slight fear. Edd felt like he could get sick, Kevin will surely call him crude names if he does anything wrong then again- He has never done anything wrong to deserve them in the first place. Kevin shrugged and replied with a yes, and Mrs. Lacastro went back to writing the class assignment down on the chalk board before the rest of the students arrived to the class.

* * *

Finally, English was over. Edd relaxed some when he got out of Kevin's sight. The whole time, Edd was able to feel Kevin's glare. It was burning into the back of his head, and it caused him to feel discomfort the whole class. _'If he's going to be acting like this now, I can only imagine how he'll be after school..'_ Edd shivered at the thought. 'Why did I say yes to Mrs. Lacastro? I could of easily said no.' He thought, and shook his head; Making his way through the crowds of other human beings that flooded the school halls. Edd truly believed that he has started to dig his own grave.

It was the end of the day now, and it was time for Edd to go to his locker to retrieve some of his text books. _'Mhm, I only have AP Chemistry, and AP Calculus tonight. I'll finish them after helping Kevin remembering his lines for the first scene of the play maybe, or depending where ever his lines appear within the play since I do not know what role he will be playing.'_ Double Dee thought to himself, closing his locker to only be greeted by the very ginger he was speaking of. Jumping a few feet back with a squeal of surprise , Double Dee clenches his shirt; Trying to regain his breath.

"God Heavens, Kevin! You nearly scared my self out of my very own skin.." He said, feeling his face flush a light pink.

"_Tch,_ whatever Double Dork. I'll see you at your place." Kevin replied.

"You'll see me there? Why not just walk there together? It would make more sense to do so, Kevin." Double Dee replied, staring at the jock with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't wanna be seen walkin' with you, dork." Kevin snarled, digging his hands deep in his jean pockets. "So, I'll see you there dweb." Before Edd could even protest, Kevin was walking away. Edd knew that whatever he had to say wouldn't matter to the red head, sighing, he began his walk back home on his own.

* * *

"Hey! Took you long enough Double Dork. Christ you're fuckin' slow." Kevin yelled from across the street, He was sitting on the steps of Double Dee's home with his bike leaned up against the steps as well. Double Dee tried to reply but had to take a couple minutes to breathe since he had just _/RAN/_ home so Kevin wouldn't have to wait long, but it looks like he had to wait in the end anyway.

"I-I'm so-sorry. " Double Dee panted, starting to slowly catch his breath back. After a couple minutes of Double Dee standing there with his hands on his knees. He walked up the stairs, and unlocked the door to his home.

"Please do make yourself right at home, but first, please take your shoes off as I do not want flith to be tracked into my home." He started out with, holding the door open for Kevin. As Kevin slipped his converse off, He plopped down onto the couch and threw his back right next to him.

"Would you like anything to dri-"  
"No." Kevin cut him off, "I would not like anything to drink. I just want to get this fuckin' done and over with dork."

"Language, Kevin." Double Dee chimed in, and sat on the other side of Kevin's backpack. Kevin rolled his eyes, leaning on his left hand while resting his elbow on the arm rest of the couch. "Whatever." Scoffed Kevin. "I really don't want to be here."

"Let's start shall we Kevin? Cause I honestly don't want you here either. So how about we get this show on the road, and practice your lines." The Raven haired boy said, Fidgeting with his fingers some out of nervousness. The other teenager opened his red book bag, and retrieved the script that was needed; Throwing it onto Double Dee's lap.

Double Dee skimmed the page, and noticed that all the lines for Peter-pan were highlighted.. This cannot be correct. He continued to flip through the pages, and continuously Peter's lines were still highlighted. He looked over at Kevin, and Kevin was able to read the others mind.

"I'm playing Peter-pan. I know.." He flushed slightly, looking in the opposite direction of Double Dee.

"How- More so why? I don't mean to be rude, but you really are not the type to do theater..." Edd said to Kevin. Kevin groaned, and took his baseball cap off so he can run his fingers through his pumpkin colored hair.

"Mrs. Lacastro wants me to play Peter-pan. I'm failing her stupid ass class!" Kevin said in defeat. "I honestly do not want to do any of this gay shit." Before Edd could tell Kevin to watch his language Kevin continued "Don't tell me to watch my language. I don't fuckin' care, dork. Anyway, because of her stupid ass class. I'm not able to play baseball this season, and it's really a downer dude." Kevin frowned when he mentioned the last bit that Edd already knew, but he felt the need to repeat it again for the dork.

"So don't take me as some gay ass pansy like you." The red head said to the ravenette. Edd's face completely turned into a frown, and his brow twitched a little.

Kevin continued "Really, the fact that you're helpin' me out makes things worse. If the dudes on my team saw this they'll think I'm some fuckin' fag like you, dork."

"One, You HIGHLY lack in vocabulary, and insults. Two, using gay, and other terms of the sorts is just offensive! Even to those who are not of the heterosexuality. THREE, Maybe YOU should of paid MORE attention in class instead of CANOODLING WITH GIRLS IN THE CLASS! AND STUDY MORE INSTEAD OF PARTYING, YOU IMBECILE." Edd said, Raising his voice with each word to the point he started to yell; Getting in Kevin's face slightly as he leaned over Kevin's bag that sat between them.

Edd leaned back against the arm rest on his side of the couch when he realized what he has just done. He slaps his hands over his mouth, and shuts his eyes as he sees Kevin stand up. Cringing, just waiting for that sharp pain to run through his body of a fist meeting his skin. He was waiting for it, but it never came. Instead, Double Dee felt a pat on his shoulder; Opening one eye up, he looks up at the jock. The jock having a frown of guilt come across his face.

"Sorry dude..I-" Kevin moved his hand away, and scratched the back of his neck. "I've never had someone yell at me like that before. Who knew that it'd be you to yell at me like that. You really got some nerves there, dork. For some reason I just can't deck you right now for it.. Cause I honestly was going to, but maybe shock from you yelling at me took that will power away.." Edd blinked a couple times, moving back into a sitting position, looking up at the toned male who was an inch or two taller than him.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice. I don't know what came over me, honestly.. Thank you I guess?" Edd lied through his teeth, but continued to look down as he fidgeted with his fingers again. He did know what come over him, Edd has always hated it when people used such terms like "Faggot", "Fag", and "Gay" as insults or a sign of something being negative. It wasn't that he was gay himself, Well honestly- He wasn't sure if he was just a heterosexual. He was able to see a woman as attractive, but he never really had any /desires/ like most males his age would have towards females, but he has towards those of his gender. Surely, his little friend has gotten happy at times by accidentally glancing at some of the toned boys in the locker room. Just as much as Edd would not like to admit that. It wasn't that he was ashamed or anything, but he knew that the bullying at school would become more serve if this information was released. Kevin just pushed him over the edge it seems by using such terms more than once towards him in such a negative, and crude way.

"Really it's alright, dork.. how about we start practicin' my lines?" Kevin said as he sat back down on the couch, looking down as well. Double Dee then grabbed the script, and began to help Kevin remember his lines. He let Kevin read them over first, then he would take the script back, and say the lines of the other characters. this process went back and forth for the next hour, and a half.

Edd folded the script back to his first page, and looked at Kevin. "Let's stop there tonight, I think you'll be prepared to do a majority of the first scene tomorrow. You're not that bad, but let's see if you can put action, and emotions to your words tomorrow." Edd said then handed the script over to kevin, "I'll see you tomorrow after rehearsal. You obviously have a lot to remember." Edd said, and gave Kevin a tiny smile. Kevin blushed a little, 'Wow the dork actually smiled at me..It's actual kind of cute like a girls.' Kevin then slapped himself within his own head. 'WHAT, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST THINK? You're not gay dude, snap out of it. The dorks like faginess or something is rubbing off onto you.'  
Kevin stood up, and put the script into his bag. Then walk towards the door to avoid making eye contact with Double Dee now.  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks dweb." The red head then slung his bag over his shoulder while slipping his shoes on to leave. Edd opened the door for him, and watched him leave. Watching him cross the street, getting a view of his back side. Double Dee couldn't help but look down towards Kevin's ass. Feeling his face burn a little, he slapped his cheek lightly. 'Oh stop it Eddward. Do not look at him like that..' He then glanced back out the door, and saw that Kevin was now back home. Double Dee shut the front door, and leaned up against it; Feeling so embarrassed for getting even remotely turned on a little by his bully. Sighing, he then went up stairs to attend that homework that was waiting to be done.

* * *

**_I hope this chapter was enjoyable! as well for the first one.  
I made sure to make this one longer! Please leave reviews of what you think, I'd love to hear.  
Thanks for reading, and follow this story to get the next update.  
I'm going to try to update it every other day!_**

**_Bye bye now~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey there! This is a quick note to say that I'm trying my best to write for this fanfic EVERYDAY, but sometimes my schedule does get a tad bit chaotic. So yeah, anyway please enjoy & thank you for reading.  
P.S. A new update will be up on the 23rd. I am very busy this weekend so please be patient!  
_**

* * *

Edd sat on a spinny stool, messing around with the lighting that lit up the stage. After a few minutes more of adjusting it, he found the perfect lighting. Spinning around, he looked around the room to see other students spread throughout the auditorium. Some were just chatting, some were on their cell phones, and others were practicing their scripts before Mrs. Lacastro even got there for the rehearsal to start. Spinning lazily in the chair, only turning half way around. Edd casts his stare down to the floor. Something caught his attention. Glancing up, Edd see's the door opening. Revealing a certain ginger that he knows very well. Kevin looked- How could Edd put it.. Nervous? It's hard for Edd to even comprehend that thought of being true. Lost in his thoughts, and looking the other male up and down. The ginger stops a few feet a head of the ravenette.

"What?" Kevin slightly snarls at the fact that he is being stared at so intensely. It's not like he was nervous enough to begin with.

Edd snapped out of his thoughts, and apologized. "Sorry! I was lost in my thoughts, and you happened to be in my staring space." He mumbled a little, but was loud enough to be heard by the other teenager.

"Oh. " Kevin scratched the back of his head while shuffling his feet.

"Are you alright, Kevin? You're acting a bit off from your normal extroverted self." He asked, stopping his spinning on the stool completely.

Kevin's eyes widen but then suddenly shut. Sighing, he sat down on an extra spinny stool next to Double Dee.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just nervous, dude. I don't do acting." Edd nodded, He understood. He could only imagine how nerve wracking this may actually be for Kevin. He played sports, and such but he did not act. There is a difference between being out going around people then acting in front of people.

"Understandable, Kevin. You did just fine last night though so you should not worry. If it makes you feel better we can go over it once more before Mrs. Lacastro gets here? She is running a tad bit late already."  
"I completely forgot my script.. It's in my loc-" Only then was Kevin cut off by Mrs. Lacastro announcing that she has arrived.

"Actresses, and Actors. Please make your way up on stage and line up horizontally." Clapping her hands together while making her way to that very stage.

Kevin spun around once on the chair, and then he was off. Walking slugishly towards the stage, You could just see his discomfort.  
Mrs. Lacastro started the rehearsal out with everyone introducing their selves, and what roles each student was playing. Once it got to Kevin, He just became peeved.

"I shouldn't be here, Mrs. Lacastro. Is there really nothing else I can do to get my grade up to passing?" Kevin started to sound desperate near the ending of his words. A frown growing wider by the second.

"Sorry, Kevin but this is really it. I know you really don't want to do this, but it's better than summer school." She replied.  
"Can't I just write a paper?"  
"No. Kevin, at this point we both know very well that writing is not your thing. I truly believe that you'll be great at acting as our Peter-Pan if you practice everyday up until the show."  
Kevin shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew that she wasn't going to give in and let him do something else. He fell into a silence around the theater geeks, and his teacher. Only speaking when he had to say a line, Which was quite often due to his big role.

Edd was impressed. Kevin remembered a majority of the lines that they went over yesterday. He had some slips, and needed to ask "Line!" but over all he did well enough to impress Edd. Oh the bubbly feeling Edd got in his stomach was all warm, and brought a smile to his face. He's always so happy when he knew that he could help another student with learning. Letting out a yawn that waited forever to be let out. Edd rubbed his eyes from what seems to be boredom. Sitting there at a light board can be really boring at times it seems, but Edd didn't mind too much. Looking at the clock above the nearest exit out of the auditorium; Edd read the time 5:30. It was a about dinner time, and just on time- Edd's stomach growled. Edd stood up from the stool to stretch. Mrs. Lacastro stopped everyone from acting, and told them that tonight's rehearsal is over. Kevin jumped off the stage then jogged towards Edd before he left the auditorium.

"Hey." Kevin reached out and grabbed Edd's shoulder. Only making Edd turn his head and look at him.  
"Hi." Double Dee replied.  
"Are we still going to go to your place to practice more?" Kevin asked, removing his hand from Edd's shoulder.  
"Oh, I forgot about that." Edd admitted, turning his whole body to face Kevin, blushing a little due to the fact that he forgot. "If you want to still that is. You did so well tonight on stage. You remembered quite a bit, and only had to ask for a few lines. Honestly, you impressed me tonight with such an outstanding performance."  
"Thanks man, and it's alright. I think it'd be best for me to practice more anyway." Kevin replied. He began to walk out of the auditorium to start the travel back home. Edd soon followed after him.

Edd held the strap of his messenger bag, clenching onto it slightly due to feeling quite hungry. Kevin had both hands in his jean pockets, looking around with wandering eyes. His green eyes looks brilliant in the lighting that the sunset gave off. Edd glupped, He glanced Kevin over out of the corner of his eyes. Kevin was wearing a fitting v-neck that was grey, his signature red baseball cap laying upon the top of his head, and a pair of what seemed to be black skinny jeans. He looked nice, really nice. Edd felt a little bit jealous towards the ginger, and his athletic figure. Taking his blue eyes off of Kevin, They were finally approaching Double Dee's home. Once they get inside, they both slide their shoes off to only then sit on the couch. Kevin got to work on marking which lines he needs to practice more, and Edd suddenly noticed something..

"Did you not ride your bike to school today?" Edd asked, Kevin slightly confused on why he asked that all of a sudden.  
"No, my girl needs to be fixed." Kevin put his feet up on the table to only then have Edd push them off of it.  
"No feet up on the table, please. Now, what happened to her this time?"  
"Chained popped off this morning. It's an easy fix but I was running late so I didn't bother. I ended up getting a ride from my old man." Kevin chewed on the end of his pen while he was looking for the lines he kept messing up on. "Why do you ask Double Dweb?"  
"I was just wondering since you didn't ride her back to my place today. That's all.." Edd shifted a little bit on the couch to get closer to Kevin so he can see what Kevin was doing.  
Kevin chuckled a little, putting the script and pen down onto the living room table.  
"Hey dork, remember when you took my bike a couple years back?"  
"I do not recall such a thing, Kevin." Edd replied, only receiving a roll of the eyes from Kevin. Kevin leaned toward Edd and pointed at him.  
"Well you did. You were running away from the two dorks." Kevin yawned and continued "I don't even know why you were running away from them that day."  
It rang a bell in Edd's head, and it came rushing back into his head. A small smile grew onto his face at the memory. "I was running from them since they wanted their report cards. I couldn't let those two have it! Otherwise they would change the grades on it, and lie to their parents." Kevin nodded in response to what Edd said.  
"Understandable. Course those two dorks would wanna do that." Kevin rolled his head back, staring at the ceiling. "I also remember you three being on the football team for a bit back in middle school." Another chuckle escaped his lips.  
Something was off, Why was Kevin being so kind? He was kind back in middle school to Edd, but when the first year of High school came.. Shit went to hell. Kevin started to bully Edd everyday in very harsh ways. Pushing him into the walls, calling him crude terms that were horrible insults but still hurt, and playing terrible pranks on him.

"Kevin, why are you bringing these memories up?" Edd shot a glance over at Kevin, and Kevin did the same. Their eyes locked onto each other. Kevin's masculine pale lips began to move for more words to come out.

"I don't know. It's like asking why you're even helping me out, or letting me step foot into your home."

Good question.

Why was he letting Kevin into his home? Why was he even helping Kevin out? Was it just Edd's kind nature. He doesn't know, and he sits there thinking about it, but comes up with nothing.

"I don't know either. I'm stumped on a question for once." Edd frowned, feeling a knot in his gut. Not sure if this knot felt nice, or horrible.

"Wow, the dorkiest of all dorks, the one and only- Double Dee! is stumped on such a simple question." The red head said in a sarcastic tone with a small laugh hinted at the end. Double Dee try to sink more into the couch in hopes that Kevin wouldn't notice how embarrassed he honestly was.

"Even the smartest get stumped too, you know.." Edd replied, bringing his knees to his chest. Wrapping his thin porcelain arms around them. "We should get back to work, now.." Edd continued but only got a rejection from Kevin.

"No. Can we just chill? Ya know.. like talk dude?" Kevin gave Double Dee a heartfelt smile. Bringing a tingling feeling to Edd's stomach.. 'It feels like butterflies..' Edd looked away from Kevin fast, and smothered his face more into his knees to hide to rising blush that came to his face.  
"Alright.. We can talk." Kevin's smile grew a little bit wider at Edd's agreement, and began to bring up more middle school memories. They talked, and talk for who knows how long. Both forgetting that they had homework, and their hunger that was waiting to be attended to. Laughing here and there, and lots of smiles. It was a nice feeling to talk about some of these memories. Both boys realizing that some of the things that happened were very childish and silly.

"Remember that time that you put the Dunce cap on me, dork?" Kevin almost laughed between each word. Edd giggled at the thought of remembering that. It was the day that everyone seemed to lack some common sense. So he decided to make a "class" and scavenger hunt for all of them to do to work their brains.

"Yes, I remember. I'm sorry about that. I could only imagine how embarrassing that was back then." Kevin shrugged, and his smile still was big, and in general- His smile seemed like the definition of the word jovial.

"It's okay, really. It's funny to look back on it." Kevin replied, locking his eyes on the dork. Edd had a smile across his face, it was so rare to see one that seemed to sincere, and joyful. It was honestly cute.  
"Cute.." Kevin accidentally spoke out loud. Edd eyes went wide, turning his head to look at Kevin. Kevin didn't realize it until moments later. His cheeks burned a scarlet shade, making his freckles pop out more.  
"Cute?" Edd questioned. Kevin stood up, grabbed his script and went towards the door. Sliding his shoes back on, and opening the door.  
"Stop assuming shit! I'm leaving." Kevin went to walk out, but a frail hand grabbed onto his arm.

"Kevin, please explain." Edd's face was red by now, and Kevin's was too.  
"I-It just slipped.." Kevin started "Your smile is cute, that's all. You should smile more often, dork." Edd felt his face get hotter, questioning if his face is getting redder by the moment if it was even possible.

"Uh.. T-thank you, Kevin." Edd let go "I'll see you tomorrow to practice. I have some homework to attend to now." Kevin nodded in agreement, and replied.  
"Yeah, so do I. See ya." Kevin walked away, and Edd shut the door as soon as Kevin got to the sidewalk.

"He thinks my smile is cute...That's utter malarkey!" Edd mumbled to himself in his home. Only getting a reply from his stomach. He went to the kitchen to get something to snack on while he did his home. Looking over at the clock in the kitchen, He noticed the time.  
_'It's already 9:45 P.M. '_ Edd ventured up stairs with his food to give his precious homework attention.

* * *

Kevin shut his bedroom door behind him. Wrapped only in a towel, water dripping down his toned, and lightly tanned body. Kevin groaned, "the image of his smile won't leave.." Kevin felt pressure down in his abdomen. His 'mini me' needed some attention but he ignored it the whole time in the shower. It went a way for a bit but came back to visit as soon as Double Dee's smiling face reappeared in his mind.  
_'This is exactly why I tortured him..He had to go making me feel this fucking way. This is pure torture, and he doesn't even mean to do it.'_ Kevin plopped onto his bed, groaning loudly. Eventually his 'mini me' went back to normal due to him ignoring it. Slowly, he drifted into a pleasant slumber after another long day, and knowing that there was many more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning glow of the sun light beamed into the room. Welcoming a certain red head to awake from his night of slumber. Opening one eye, squinting over at the crack that let the light in, He knew it was time to wake up. Checking the time over on his alarm clock, He rolled over and let out a muffled groan. It was only 5:56 A.M. He usually doesn't wake up until 6:50 since he doesn't even bother showering in the morning, and he doesn't take a long time to get dressed, and bike to school. Blackness took over again, and only to lighten back up by the sound of an alarm. Sitting up from the bed, the covers falling down to his waist. Kevin hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, and got out of bed. He stripped down to his navy blue boxers. Opening his dresser, he threw some articles of clothing onto the bed. Slipping into a midnight blue shirt, that was a v-neck and some denim skinny jeans; He was almost ready to roll. He put his signature cap on, and grabbing his bag before he booked down stairs and out of the front door.

Arriving at Peach Creek high, The young jock made his way to the building after chaining up his beauty of a bike. As the redhead jock got to the top of the steps of the school he was then welcomed to a raucous greeting.

"Moooorning, Kevin!~ " Nat yelled, Jumping onto Kevin's back, causing Kevin to stumble and drop his bag to the ground.  
"NAT, GET OFF." Kevin yelled, Yanking his friends chained fingers apart. Causing Nat to fall flat on his ass. Getting up, Nat rubbed his now probably going to be bruising ass and pouted at Kevin. "Not cool dude, not cool."  
Kevin shrugged, and grunted "Whatever, Nat." Nat stuck his tongue out at Kevin, causing Kevin to laugh, and Nat soon joined in. The two males gathered their things that had been dropped, and headed into the building.

"Hey, Double Dork." A familiar redhead greeted to the sockhead. Double Dee turned his attention away from his locker to look at the other boy who also had a friend with him. Nat smiled, and gave him a little wave, only receiving a wave back from Double Dee."  
"Salutations, Kevin." Greeted Edd, looking down at his books that he held onto so tightly. An awkward silence filled the air, only to be broken by a deep voice of the redhead.

"Uh, what time is practice?" Asked Kevin, it was a quick excuse to talk to Double Dee. Kevin knew what time it started, but he couldn't think of what else to say to Edd. He didn't even know why he said hello to Edd other than he simply felt like he needed to speak to Edd. _'I can't get you off my mind since last night.'_ Kevin thought, and internally slapping himself for even thinking that. "We have practice at 3:00 o'clock, Kevin. You must write these type of things down. It's a very good thing to have organization, you know." Edd replied, and then slapped his hands over his mouth real fast than moving it away in panic, "Not that I'm saying you're unorganized, but-" Edd stopped talking completely and looked down. A faint flush of embarrassment coming across his face.

Nat chuckled, smirking at Kevin. "He's cute." Nat added, receiving a glare from Kevin. Raising his hands up in defense to Kevin right after. Edd looked up at the two, his blush getting brighter. Nat clapped in excitement, "You're a cutie! You have such a baby face, and your nerdiness doesn't help it any!" Kevin remained silent, not even bothering to stop Nat from being- Well, Nat.

"U-uh, Thank you-?" "Nat, I'm Nathan Goldberg, but just call me Nat" Nat reached his hand out to Double Dee, the small hand clasping into the bigger one. Creating a firm hand shake that only lasted a couple seconds. Kevin rolled his eyes, and nudged Nat in the side with his elbow. "Oooow, Kev. What was that for?" Nat said in a teasing tone towards his best friend.  
"Just for being you." "Ooooh, harsh. Very harsh of you to say to your dear old pal, Kevin."

Edd stood there awkwardly, scuffling there in his very spot. His eyes planted down onto the marble tiles. Kevin noticed the smaller males discomfort, and spoke up.  
"Nat is a freak, don't mind him. He's just my best friend." Pointing back at the green haired male they spoke of. "Sorry that he is bothering you. We'll be going now since I only had to ask what time the practice was today. See ya then, dork." Kevin turned, giving Double Dee a wave where he could only see the back of Kevin's hand; slightly waving back even though the other could not see it. The first bell rung, and Double Dee dashed off towards the direction Kevin, and Nat were heading as it was the way for his first class.

The day went past by fast, and soon enough practice was even over. Kevin didn't act out against anything as much as he did yesterday, and had honestly improved a little. Double Dee jumped off the stool, and headed towards the ginger.

"Lovely performance, Kevin. You did quite well, again today. Did you rehearse on your own time last night? Cause you seem to know most of the lines of the one scene that we did not go over together." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I did. Well, not much last night after I left, but I did today in my study hall."  
A smile appeared onto Edd's face. "How delightful that you're taking this quite seriously now, Kevin." Kevin put his left hand into his pants pocket, and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, dork." Smiling a little when he caught a glimpse of a tooth gap smile that the dork has.  
Edd looked up at a nearby clock, and nodded at Kevin. "I believe it's time for me to go now, I have some assignments to do. I'll see you tomorrow, Kevin. Keep up the brilliant work!" Double Dee turned on his heels, and began his way towards the exit of the auditorium. Only to be suddenly pulled back from his path. Looking up behind him, he met with green eyes look down at him.  
"Yes, Kevin" The beanie wearing male said in a questioning tone. Kevin let go of Edd's shoulder, letting his arm fall back down to his side. Edd turned to look completely at Kevin. Noticing a small tint of pink on his cheeks._ 'Is Kevin blushing?'_ Double Dee shook the thought out of his head, and kept his eye contact with the jock. "I-.." Kevin started, only then trailing off for a moment from speaking.  
Taking a deep breath, Kevin started up again, "I wanted to know if you would like to hang out this Friday, dork. " Edd stared, lost in some kind of trance. _'Hang out with me? Kevin must be ill, or something.. then again he wanted to ''chill'' last night instead of rehearse.'_ Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Double Dee fell out of the trance.  
"Why, yes. It sounds like a splendid idea. What would we be doing on that night, Kevin?" Kevin shifted his weight off of one foot to another. "Well, I thought we could just watch movies at my place. Nat might come around for a bit, if that's alright with you.."  
Double Dee nodded, "Yes, that is fine. What time do you want me over?"  
"We can walk home together, I'll leave my bike home." Kevin replied to Double Dee. "Oh, you repaired your bike?" Double Dee asked, completely off the subject in ways. "Yeah, she's all up and running now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Double Dee." Kevin replied, patting Edd on the shoulder before he walked off, and out of the auditorium. Double Dee smiled to himself at the thought of hanging out with the jock. A warm fuzzy feeling ruptured within his tummy, and chest. The feeling causing his cheeks to burn at the very thought. Leaving the building, Double Dee knew that he was looking forward to this. A feeling of accomplishment coming over him, but yet he did not yesterday why.

* * *

"Dude, His smile is too fucking cute." Kevin grunted, flicking through television channels while his green haired pal lounged on the floor in front of him. Nat looked over his shoulder to the boy on the couch, and grinned. "Oh? So you're thinking you're swinging that way now, ginger?" Nat teased. Rolling his eyes at Nat, Kevin threw a couch pillow at the boy in front of him. "Shuddup, snot head." Nat pouted to his friend childish insult, and laughed. "Whatever, but really. His smile isn't the only cute thing, Kevin~ " Cooed Nat, receiving a small blush that appeared on his best friends face.  
"I know, that's the problem." Gawking his head back and dropping the remote onto the cushion next to him. "I don't know what to do. I asked him to come over Friday like you told me I should do." Nat crawled up onto the couch, moving the remote out of the way, and sat next to Kevin. "Good, that's a good thing. I do have a question.." Kevin raised an eyebrow, "What is your question?" Nat looked over at his friend, his face falling into a more serious expression. "Why the sudden spark of interest in the lil' cutie? You never paid any attention to him before unless it was tormenting the poor thing."

Kevin pondered the question, not even sure himself on why the sudden interest. "I honestly don't know. The only thing I can think of right now is that I never really got to have one on one time with him? and I was never really up close, and such to him.. It's hard to explain. I just can't stop thinking about him right now. After last night- Seeing that smile up so close. It just made me melt.." Kevin face palmed, his face now burning a right crimson. "That sounds really fucking gay.." Nat snickered. Leaning his arm on the back of the couch, resting his chin on his hand. "It is really fucking gay of you, dude." Kevin sneered at Nat's replied, and punched his friend playfully in the side. Receiving a lousy "Ow" from the green haired teenager. Both laughing until silence took over, and removed the laughter. Nat stood up, and wiped off the imaginary dust on him self.

"I'm going to go home, man. I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow and we can talk about your situation with that lil' cutie of a nerd." Nat grinned. Kevin stood up, and patted his friend on the back. "_Tch-_ Yeah, see you tomorrow." Kevin chuckled a little, and walked his friend to the door. Both giving their final farewells for the night before Kevin shut the door, and headed upstairs to turn in for the night.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading this so far! I am very sorry for not updating until very late tonight on the 23rd. I ended up quite busy today, and did not have the time until right about now. I plan on having chapter 5 ready by tomorrow night but it'll be up on Wednesday night along with chapter since the 24th is my 25 months with my lover. So please be patient!_**

I hope you are enjoying this fanfic so far, and plan on continuing on reading it. Thank you all ;_;


	5. Chapter 5

Friday finally arrived, and the sock-headed Ed was already heading to the auditorium for tonight's rehearsal. Opening up the entrance to his destination, Edd heard two girls chanting something.  
They two young females chanted the name "RUFIO, RUFIO, RUFIO!" as they both stared at each other. Both of them looked like siblings. Edd knew exactly who they were, They were Emma, and Hannah. Emma had her hair dyed a maroon color, and had dark chocolate chip colored eyes. Hannah was the older one of the two, her hair was a natural gravy brown, and her eyes were just slightly lighter than Emma's dark ones. Both continued their little chanting. Edd shrugged, and took his attention to the light, and sound board. Pulling open a little plastic cabinet drawer to reveal a script with writing all over it. It was his script with notes to tell him what sounds needed to be made, and when there was changes with the lights. Gently setting it down on the side of the light-board, Edd was welcomed to feeling of having both of his sides being poked. A strident noise escaped from his lips, catching the attention of everyone in the auditorium. Edd's face burned with embarrassment, turning himself on the spinny stool. Edd crossed his arms, and gave a small pout. "Kevin, hasn't your mother ever told you that it isn't nice to scare people?" Huffed Double Dee, only getting a laugh in return from Kevin.  
"Nah, sorry but it's just in my nature to scare dorks like you." He grinned at the so called dork, who's pout only grew more. Double Dee spun around on the stool; His back now facing Kevin. Kevin went to the left side of Edd, and leaned against the railing the small area Edd had to sit in everyday during rehearsal. Kevin's green eyes watched Double Dee's pale skinny fingers moving across the light-board, adjusting things ever so slightly until he was pleased with the results. Kevin reached out to touch one of the knobs that was close to him, only receiving a light slap on the other male.

"What was that for?" Kevin questioned, pulling his hand back. Edd shook his head, "Don't touch anything on this. I just got it to the most perfect lighting!" Huffed the dork. Thinking for a moment or two, Edd continued, "Kevin, shouldn't you be practicing your lines more? We surely did not practice enough the other night." Kevin leaned closer to Edd, and a smirk crawled upon his face. "Not my fault." His scruffy voice cooed. Only causing the beanie attired male to furrow his brows. "How is it not? I am not the one who keeps messing aro-" Edd was cut off by Kevin, "It is too your fault. You just have to be so god damn cute."

Edd stared at Kevin, and Kevin stared right back. A faint blush coming across both of the boys faces. Their moment of silence was then interrupted by the faint giggling from across the auditorium. Both of them looked over to the direction it was coming from, and saw the two sisters staring at them while they tried to keep in their giggles. Turning their gazes away from the girls, and back to each other. Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, "No idea on why they're laughing.." Edd nodded in agreement. "Indeed so, I guess we'll never know."  
"Probably better off that way." Kevin added, and Edd shook his head in agreement again. "Well, I'm gonna go to the stage now. We'll walk to my place together after" Kevin said.  
"Yes, I'll talk to you then, Kevin." Edd replied. Trying to keep his "cool" as they would say. Edd felt excitement fill him back up after he just finally calmed down hours ago. He was jumpy all this morning by the thought of hanging out with Kevin. It was out of both excitement, but fear. Edd thought that fear would over power excitement, but it didn't.

The rehearsal went very well, just like the first past couple nights. Everyone had some mess ups here and there, even where they had to ask "Line" but that was just fine. Once everyone got up and left the auditorium other than kevin who stood next to Edd at the light-board. Edd turned off the lights and lead the way out of the dark room, Kevin following his foot steps. The two boys walked out into the crisp air that the spring has during it's dark late evenings. Both walked in silence until they reached their destination within the cul-de-sac. Kevin walked a little faster so he could open up his house door for Edd. Edd entered, and set his items at the side of the door like his host did. Kevin then shut the door behind them, and quickly walked up to his bedroom. Edd stayed put in the hallway of the front door, debating on staying there, or following Kevin. Before he could even decide, Kevin walked back down.

"Alright, you ready to go dork?" Kevin asked.  
"Yes, May I ask where we're even going tonight, Kevin? " A smile appeared on the ginger, and he patted Edd on the back.  
"We're going to the city for laser tag at the mall."Kevin replied. Edd's stomach turned, _'Laser tag. I never have done that game before- it- I just can't. No.'_ He gulped, and looked at Kevin with a nervous facial expression.  
"I don't think I can do such a game.. It involves interaction with other people on a almost athletic level, and I am too much of a spazz, If I must say so myself to even play such a game." Edd replied, Kevin shook his head. "You're not getting out of this Double Dweeb, it'll be fun so don't worry about it." Kevin put his right arm over Edd's shoulder, and used his left hand to give the dweeb a playful noogie. "Just relax, you'll have fun." Edd groaned, and sighed, giving into Kevin's idea of hanging out for the night.  
"I'll try my best to have fun." Edd replied, and got a smile in return from Kevin, "That's the spirit dork! "

* * *

**_AUTHOR NOTE: I apologize for the short chapter tonight! I promise you that chapter six will be much longer- nearly as long as chapter's two, three, and four. I am in the process of writing six right now, and it'll be done tomorrow night hopefully. I may not uploaded anything until next monday, sadly. I am attending a convention this weekend (Hence the reason why I've been busy lately. I've been finishing up last minute cosplay stuff, school work, and helping others out with making pieces of their cosplays) So I'm very sorry for the wait. I do hope that I'll at least be able to write chapter seven tomorrow, and will have it up sometime after six, or Friday morning._**

_P.S. The sisters in this chapter are pretty much my two friends Emma, and Hannah (they are actually sisters) & This story is actually for Emma like I said at the top of chapter one. Hehe._


	6. AUTHORS NOTE (SORRY)

**_A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:_**

**_Alright guys, _**  
**_Sorry to inform you but I'll not be uploading chapter six tonight. I am very close to being done with it, but I will not be finishing it tonight._**  
**_I have been very picky with how I'm writing it out. I also have been very busy, I just got home an hour ago, and I've been moving around the house non-stop doing things that need to be done. I'll be working on last minute cosplay related things, and I'll be busy all this weekend._**  
**_I will have chapter six up on Sunday night, and I hope that I can uploaded seven, and maybe even eight. After this weekend I'll be able to start writing, and uploading regularly._**

**_So I do apologize!_**

**_P.s. Yay for hitting 800 views already._**

**_Bye bye, I love you all~_**


	7. Chapter 6

Kevin lead Edd to the garage at the side of his home. Kevin dialed in the code, and the garage door opened ever so slowly. Kevin ducked under the door that was taking it's time, and Edd soon followed his lead. Turning on a light, Edd then saw Kevin's prize and beauty- His motorcycle. Kevin never really drove it to school since he did enjoy riding his bicycle to school, or walking. But when it came to transportation to other places, or just riding around for fun- His motorcycle was his choice. Kevin straddled onto the motorcycle, and put his red cap in his jeans back pocket. Strapping on his helmet, and looked over at Edd.  
"Well, come on. Don't just stand there- Put this on dork!" Kevin held out the spare helmet towards Edd. Edd gasped, "No, no, no, no. I cannot ride such a dangerous piece of machinery, Kevin! Do you know how much higher the risk of injuries are on a motorcycle?!" Kevin rolled his eyes, only to be hidden behind the tinted eye glass of the helmet.  
"Dork, just put it on. Trust me, it'll be fine just like how I said we'll have fun tonight." Kevin pushed the helmet towards Edd even more now. Edd sighed, and grabbed onto the helmet. Strapping it on, Edd tried to get onto the bike; nearly falling off on his first try. On his second try, he got on. Kevin grabbed onto the sock-headed Ed's hands, and put them around his waist.  
"Wrap your arms around my waist, it's safer that way." Kevin yelled as he started the bike up, making Edd jump and causing a nausea feeling to occur within the smaller male.  
Kevin drove off, speeding out of the garage, making Edd squeeze onto the toned male to death. Smirking, the red head decided to pick up the speed even more, making a frighten Double Dee screech. A screech that was muffled by the cool evening wind moving past by, and the dark helmet that covered his face whole.

_UugFh._

Double Dee stumbled off the bike, gripping himself around the waist while taking the helmet off with his other hand.  
'That was horrible just HORRIBLE.' Putting a hand up to his mouth, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey, are you alright?" snickered the taller male, putting his hand onto Double Dee's back. "It wasn't that bad." Edd glared up after those words left Kevin's mouth.  
"It wasn't that BAD? Yes, it was that BAD, Kevin. Do you know how irresponsible that was of you to drive at such speeds?! You could of killed us!" The smaller male yelled, stomping his right foot onto the ground; his hands now clenched into fists. Laughter filled the air around them; the laughter from the one and only, Kevin. Kevin brought his palm to Double Dee's hat covered head, and ruffled the hat. Causing the other to bring his hands to his head to keep the hat in place. Frowning, Double Dee looked up at the laughing red head.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but you're not threatening at all Double Dweeb" Edd huffed at this reply, and turned his back towards the other male. Edd started to speed walk towards their destination, and Kevin soon followed after. "Hey, I didn't mean to peeve you off or anything, dork." Kevin exclaimed, just earning another huff from Edd. "Come on, dork. We're going to be playing laser tag. There is no reason to be a little shit about it."  
Edd stopped, and turned on his heels towards Kevin, causing Kevin to halt to a stop.  
" I will have you know that I am not a little- You know, and that I do not do such activities like laser tag due to how many people do get hurt during the game. Let it be running into the walls, other people, and just many accidents from people disobeying the rules." Kevin rolled his eyes, "Dork, just let that shit go. Loosen up and have some fun. Come on." Kevin wrapped his arm around Double Dee, causing the boy to jump. Kevin lead the way into the building, dragging the poor innocent nerd along.

Edd protested, but soon gave up since he knew Kevin would not give in. Both waited in line to enter the game. Abject fear filled the sockheaded Ed. He did not want to take part in such a game. The bright lights, people yelling, screaming, people running around within such a small area, and he could only imagine how dirty the laser guns, and 'armor' was. The line moved inch by inch, and each attendee had to raise their wrist to show their bracelets for the special event they allowed you to play from eight to midnight for only twenty dollars. Double Dee held his wrist up, and got a nod from the worker to go into the room. Kevin sat next to Kevin on one of the bleachers in this room that was full of plenty of other teenagers. Everything that was white, or even a bright color lit up brightly in the black light filled room. Double Dee's undershirt of his sweater vest grew bright as it was indeed white. He adjusted his red tie out of the fact that his nerves were all over the place. Kevin shot a glance at the fidgeting male.

"Dork, it's gonna be fine. God you're a freakin' pansy sometimes you know? Seriously you're good at learning so how about it's about time that you learned to have some fun without all your dorkiness shit invading it." Double Dee folded his arms and glared at the red capped male.  
"I know how to have fun." He exclaimed. A wide grin appeared on the other boy which caused a small shiver to run down the sock heads back.  
"Oh really? How about you prove it then. No talking of how many germs there are, no complaining about how dangerous this is, and last but not least- Enjoy playing the game." Out stretching his arm towards the other boy as he spoke those few last words, "Deal?"  
"This is quite childish-"  
"Dork, come on. Don't pull that crap either." Sighed Kevin.  
"I apologize, alright. Deal." Double Dee shook Kevin's hand, and nodded in agreement.

Once the room was filled, a worker closed the door and stood in front of the crowd that sat on the bleachers. The working began to explain the rules, and how the game is played, and even answering questions people had. After all of that was done, the players were dismissed into another room where the guns, and "armor" were stored. Double Dee picked up one of the blue lit "armor" vests, and gun. Hooking them onto himself, and reading the name that was on the laser gun; It read the name Raven.  
"Raven, huh? " Laughed Kevin as he put on one of the blue team vests as well. After everyone got ready the once filled room became empty as they piled into the maze of lights, and walls where the game took place.

"Double Dork, follow me!" Yelled the jock, turning a corner. Double Dee followed soon after. Sneaking their way through the maze like area, they reached Kevin's target; The green base.  
"Shoot up at this repeatedly, and I'll guard you from the others who are gonna try to shoot you out." Kevin pointed to the round orb that hung on the ceiling. Taking their places, Double Dee began to shoot at it repeatedly. A computerized voice spoke over the yelling, and scuffling of feet on the floor.

**_GREEN BASE UNDER ATTACK_**  
**_GREEN BASE UNDER ATTACK_**

It repeated, a group of males came into the base and tried to shoot at the one who was attacking their base. Kevin stood in front of Double Dee, and shot at the three other males, causing them to be out of the game for 10 seconds. A loud crashing noise filled the room, making groans of disappointment, and frustrating to leave the three males mouths.

**_GREEN BASE DESTROYED_**

The computerized voice spoke. Kevin patted Double Dee on the back, "Nice job." As the two tried to exit, they were stopped by the three males. "You're not leaving just yet, fag." one of them snared.  
Kevin growled, "Why the hell not? Move it."  
"You cheated dude" Another chimed in, while the one who hasn't spoken yet just nodded in agreement with his pals.  
Double Dee sneaked his way behind Kevin to keep out of their point of views.  
"How the hell did I cheat?" Kevin replied, His voice raising with each word that left his thin, boyish lips.  
"You blocked our way of shooting that faggot behind you!" Exclaimed the one who seems to be the leader of the group.  
"Hey, leave him out of this. It's just a game dude so just calm your shit." Kevin pushed through the three males, pulling Double Dee along with him. Leaving the three males in the dust.

"Immature much?" Kevin grumbled, "Yes, quite immature. Can you let go of my wrist, Kevin? your grip is hurting it.." Double Dee mumbled. The heat raising to Kevin's face as he quickly apologized.  
"Sorry! Didn't know I was holding onto it until now,"  
"It's fine, Kevin." Double Dee put both hands onto the laser gun, and smiled, "How about we get this uh- party started?" He chuckled, mostly out of embarrassment for saying something like that. The grin appeared onto the jocks face once again, "Haha! Alright loser. There is some team spirit right there!" He yelled, running down the hall made by two walls as blue, green, and red lights flashed everywhere. Only to have Double Dee mock Kevin's actions.

Hours past, and sweat covered the two. The final game was happening now, right before midnight. After many rounds, they've grown tired, and a little light headed from all the flashing lights. Kevin groaned, "I just want this game over with. I'm hungry and beat."  
Edd looked over at his tired friend, if he could even count him as a friend, "I'm both as well, Kevin. How about we leave, and grab something to eat?" Kevin nodded in agreement, and they left the maze like area. Entering back into the room where all the equipment goes.  
"That was fun while it lasted." Edd said in a tone that could almost be counted as a whisper.  
"Yeah, it was." Double Dee could imagine the smirk crawling onto the red heads face as he said that, "It should happen again sometime." Double Dee turned, and watched Kevin putting the laser tag armor like vest back onto it's rack. The red head walked towards him, his arm landing around the smaller set of shoulders.  
"Mhm it should. Now lets get some food before my stomach eats it's self."

After a long night, both boys came home stuffed from the food they ate, and just utterly exhausted. Kevin whipped into the drive way of his home, popping the kick stand out on his bike, turning the keys to only shut off the rumbling sound that once filled the midnight air.

"Here let me help you," Kevin got off the bike, and helped the struggling male so he wouldn't fall flat onto his behind when getting off. Kevin's hazel eyes met blue eyes, Blue eyes that were lit so brightly from the full moon that was high up in the pitch black sky. He did not take notice to his grip on the other males Hands.  
The Ravenette pushed some black hair back into his beanie as it had fallen out during the ride back home. Staring into the hazel eyes that would not look away from him. His skin so washed out by the moonlight night, his blush becoming so apparent to the red headed male. Those blue eyes went wide as it's owner felt something soft against it's pale pink lips.  
Kevin felt light headed, all the heat rushing equally up to his head, and the pit of his stomach. Backing away from the light peck, he stared into the shocked eyes of the one whom he calls Double Dweeb. It was a rush, it all went by quickly, both stared in shock from the current events that just occurred.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" Double Dee turned, running across the cul-de-sac to his home, slamming the door shut behind him, the clashing sound echoed through the night air. Kevin stared, not fully registering what just happened.

"I- What.. wait. FUCK." Kevin ran across to Edd's home, pounding on the door, not even caring if it woke up anyone else within the small cul-de-sac. "Double Dee! Open the door!" He yelled, his pounds getting louder by the moment.

Edd sat on the other side, covering his face and shaking his head. Biting his lip until it bled, he got up, and yelled back, "Please stop being so loud, Kevin! Don't make a scene! It's one a.m. for goodness sake."

"Open up the door, or I'll just get louder." Edd heard, it being muffled by the door that was between the two. Kevin's eyes lit up when he heard the clicking of the locks, and sprung inside when the door opened. He slammed it shut, and pinned Edd against the way. Loosening his grip when he noticed a hint of fear appeared in the others eyes. His voice shaking a little as he spoke, "Look- I.. I.. fuck," He grumbled, "I- I honestly don't know what just happened out there. I don't know what came over me, but-" He sighed, and took his gaze off the other male, "Whatever it was that just happened.. it felt right, and just..amazing." His face burnt red even more, this wasn't like him. This wasn't like him at all, and out of all people to make him feel this way- It was the dork. The dork he picked on for years, but has grown fond of within the past week. He didn't get it, and no one else could probably get it either. His patience started to seep it's way out of him during the silence that filled the dark house.

"Look, I'm fucking sorry." He growled, but sounded more like a yell. Making the small being jolt underneath his grip, "Forget it happened. " Kevin let go of Edd, and shoved him out of the way so he could leave. Double Dee's hand snatched Kevin's, causing Kevin to glare down at him, but that glare soon soften into a look of guilt. There in front of him, Double Dee's face was tear stained, and his cheeks dyed a bright pink tone. He gasped, trying to find the words he was going to say to the robber of his first kiss, not including the ones that Marie Kanker had stolen from him in the past.  
"It's fine, it's really okay. I honestly did not hate what you have just done to me out there, Kevin.. I never felt that type of feelings before. I didn't mean to hurt you by running off to my home. I was utterly shocked, and for some reason my body just went off on it's own.. I really do apologize for my actions.." Edd replied, tripping over his words now and then, "I didn't mean to hurt you" He repeated, a sob escaping his lips. The sob only to be muffled by a chest pressing against his face. Kevin held him in a tight embrace, leaning his chin on top of the beanie wearing male.  
"Don't cry.. Please stop. I didn't mean to yell at you." Kevin mumbled, his frown growing out even more when he heard another sob. Edd looked up at Kevin, "I'm not crying because of that.." Kevin frowned even more, "Why are you crying then.."

"I'm crying because I'm over joyed.." Edd tried to say through even more sobs, the sobs growing louder. Embarrassment just filled him whole, he couldn't stop the tears.

* * *

**_I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING UNTIL TODAY._**

**_I have been really busy! I had this chapter done for a bit now, but I honestly have not been able to upload it with how busy my schedule has been this past week. Updates should come more regularly now! I'm sorry still, but yeah. ;_; I hope you enjoyed this update, and chapter seven shall be done soon (I haven't had much time to write anything lately either.) _**

**_Yet again, I apologize for my lack of updating lately._**


End file.
